Realising Tension
by siriuslyfallen4sirius
Summary: Ginny is stressed. Hermione de-stresses her. SLASH! GRAPHIC SEX SCENE! HGxGW. R&R. Rewritten version of original. *my spelling was weird*


Hey readers, this is my first erotic fic, so don't be too rough. I would love comments and positive criticism. Enjoy

Warning: SLASH. HIGHLY DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENE! NOT FOR MINORS. you have been warned. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

People always seemed to make a lot of assumptions about Ginny Weasley. Head matron at St. Mungo's, Ginny was tough and steel-minded. And right now, Ginny was stressed. She needed a break. Normally she'd pay a visit to Harry and Draco, but they were honeymooning somewhere in France right now. With a sigh Ginny resigned to spending the night in a muggle bar, hooking up with sleazy no-hopers.

Midnight found her sitting in a bar sipping cocktails. Her tight red dress accented a small waist and large bust. Ginny attempted to eye off the man-candy but failed to find anyone worth her attentions.

"I thought I might find you here"

Ginny jumped as an electric shot coursed through her body. That silky voice was very familiar. She heard the whisper of Hermione's dress behind her and turned her head to eye her friend. Hermione was dressed in a short but simple LBD that flaunted her killer curves to the extreme. Her curly hair was restrained in an elegant updo leaving only a few wisps to trail around her face. Ginny felt a shiver across her spine a Hermione ran a hand down her back to position it just above her ass.

"I think you've had enough now Ginny." She instructed. Keeping her hand at the small of Ginny's back she led her out of the room and into the elevator. Ginny could feel a throbbing building up inside of her body. She tried to fight it but couldn't. They got out of the lift and entered Hermione's room. Ginny stepped through first as Hermione closed the door, placing a 'do not disturb' sign on it in the process. Hermione turned around to find Ginny staring at her. Her eyes betrayed a mixture of lust, desire and confusion. Sighing, Hermione took control of the situation.

'Walk over to the table. Good. Now turn around slowly, face the window. Ginny did so, turning to face the curtains, back and ass presented to her gaze like a gift for inspection.

'Take you pants off, slowly' she commanded. With quivering hands, Ginny reached up under her skirt and curled her fingers around the thin thong she wore. She slowly pulled it down, feeling the silky fabric pulling away from the damp kiss of her skin. She was acutely aware of Hermione watching her every move and felt the wetness between her legs spreading.

'Now lean forward against the table. Spread you legs for me. Wider. Yes. Now, pull your dress up slowly, and stand still.' Ginny leant forward until her face touched the table. With trembling hands she reached down and began pulling the hem of her dress up. The friction of the fabric running against her skin only served to make her feel the lack of friction her she yearned for. With her dress up she froze. Her muscles strained and throbbed and she could feel Hermione's gaze on the wet cavern of her pussy.

She stayed like that for what felt like forever, begging silently for Hermione's touch. Just as she thought she could bear it no longer she felt Hermione's presence behind her. Hermione slid the straps of Ginny's dress down her arms and lowered it until her dress lay bunched up around her waist. Slender hands reached for hers and clamped them to the table, securing them in place with silk ties she had not noticed before.

Slowly the hands moved down to unclasp her bra. Free of the restraint the jumped loose. Hands expertly fondled them; making circles around the hardened nipples and pinching the swollen flesh. The contact made Ginny jerk. Heat flooded her body, rushing straight to her core. She yearned for Hermione's touch on her pussy. She yelped in pain and ecstasy as hands slapped her ass, pulling her cheeks apart. She almost screamed aloud as a slender finger began making gentle circles around her clit. Another finger began pumping into her pussy. Ginny bucked, trying to find friction against the heat flooding her. Hermione fucked Ginny with her fingers until the younger girl felt she would explode. Just before she came, Hermione withdrew her fingers. Ginny started to voice her complaints before stopping suddenly as a warm mouth enveloped her clit. Hermione flicked her tongue across Ginny's clit sending waves of pleasure coursing through Ginny. Hermione continued to suckle her clit as her fingers began fucking Ginny in earnest. Her other hand held Ginny firmly in place as bucks overtook the younger girl. With a burst of pleasure Ginny came into Hermione's waiting mouth. Ginny shook as her friend lapped up every last drop of her juices. Licking her lips she reached up to release Ginny's hands.

With a roguish grin Ginny leapt on the elder girl, pinning her to the bed. Ginny reached for Hermione's wand and cast a spell to remove her clothing and tie Hermione to the bed. Done, she inspected her friend. She looked so delicious lying there, spread-eagled and panting. Wanting to torture her, Ginny began to slowly strip her remaining clothes off, taunting the girl as she too had been taunted With another twirl of the want Ginny produced a strap on dildo. Hermione's eyes widened and she struggled against her bonds as Ginny strapped the dildo on. Eyeing her friend's pussy she smirked to see the pre-cum seeping out of her friend. Kneeling on the bed Ginny began to suckle and nip at Hermione's breasts. She felt shivers course through the girl and positioned herself at Hermione's wet opening. Still fondling she pumped into Hermione with all her strength. Hermione cried out in pain and lust, straining against her bonds. Ginny pumped as hard and fast as sho could into her friend, reaching out with her hand to massage Hermione's hard clit. When she felt Hermione nearing her climax she withdrew, transfiguring the strap-on into a double ended dildo. Leaving one end in her friend she climbed onto the other end, forcing it into her tight pussy as well. With her wand she released the bonds restraining Hermione's hands and slammed her weight into the dido, pushing it hard into her friend. Hermione's hands massaged Ginny's clit as Ginny fondled her breasts. Screaming and shuddering the girls came as one, waves of pleasure coursing through their entwined bodies. Ginny smiled at Hermione "Do you have the room for the night?"

Hermione smiled back and nodded, already recovered from her orgasm, she whispered a word to release the bonds and led Ginny to the toy cupboard. Ginny quivered her boding flushing as she thought of the night ahead.

* * *

Hope you enjoy and remember, R&R! This ficlet was adopted from a CLEO erotic fiction that I enjoyed. I wasn't happy with it though, and added my own personal touches. I'm thinking of writing another and would appreciate feedback. HPxDM? Or SSxHG? Can anyone solve my dilema?


End file.
